Dylan Scott
Stats OUW (One Up Wrestling) Superstar: "GAMR" Real Name: Dylan Scott Age: 31 Birthday: November 14th, 1974 Blood Type: O Hometown: Los Angeles, California Height: 6'4" Weight: 257 lbs. Eyes: Deep Blue Skin Tone: Deep Tan (Caucasian) Hair: Jet Black, shaggy, shoulder blade length, usually kept slicked back and tied into a pony-tail Parents: Robert "The Man" Scott and Maria Scott-Snider (both deceased) Siblings: Sara Scott Finisher(s): GAME OVR (Rock Bottom/Book End), DEVIL DRIVR (Brain Buster/99 Crusher) PRE-OUW ''PRE-OUW Accomplishments: High School Wrestling Champion, All Pro at LAU'' At age 18, Dylan became a High School Wrestling Champion along with his team. In LAU, Dylan had also competed to the best of his ability and successfully captured the title of All Pro. This all happened after Dylan and his siter Sara both lost their mother (to cancer) and father (to alcohol abuse). ---- Dylan, at age 20 was drafted to a major wrestling organization, and remained there until he turned 30 OUW ''OUW Accomplishments: OUW Heavyweight Champion(4), OUW World Champion, OUW United States Champion(2), OUW Tag Team Champion(3), OUW General Manager (Current)'' Dylan was recruited to OUW by then acting General Manager, Gavin "Snake" Steele in March of 2005. It was here that Dylan earned his name, Gamr. Gamr would rise to the top of the OUW mountain in a triple threat match between himself, Micheal "Plat" King, and Micheal "Bigg Daddy" Sweet. After becoming OUW Heavyweight Champion and allying himself with Micheal "Bigg Daddy" Sweet and Chris "Coz" Zernskie, he formed the legendary faction, REVOLUTION. REVOLUTION was the ONLY faction in the OUW to date to capture and hold every single title. After losing the Heavyweight Title and Micheal "Bigg Daddy" Sweet, Gamr destroyed REVOLUTION by using his signature move, the Game Ovr on his once friend, Chris "Coz" Zernskie. After that incident, he would face off with Micheal "Plat" King, who had taken the title from him in an Iron Man Match, in yet ANOTHER sadistic match, the BARBED WIRE LAST MAN STANDING MATCH. After winning the title successfully, Gamr would fall yet again in about a month, to Xavier "Shadow" Williams. After a breif dissapearance, Gamr would return about a week later to wreak havoc upon Terry "Sonic" Pierce, taking the US Title from him on Sunday Night Storm. In a PPV rematch, Terry "Sonic" Pierce failed to take back the title, and Gamr humiliated him in the middle of the ring, in front of thousands. At the next PPV, Gamr faught then OUW General Manger, Gavin "Snake" Steele for the US Title and lost. However, he would win it back in the same night, about 2 minutes later in his rematch made by Micheal "Plat" King. Gamr would run with the US Title until New Age, a young up and comer, would take it from him. After that, Gamr re-focused on the OUW Heavyweight Championship and the man who still held it, and coincidentally took it from him, Xavier "Shadow" Williams. In a PPV main event, Gamr faced off in one of OUW's most brutal and sadistic matches to date, the Monster's Clockwork match. It was there that Gamr scored his third OUW Heavyweight Title reign, and embarassed Xavier "Shadow" Williams in front of his own family. During this reign, Gamr would join with Micheal "Plat" King and form The Conglomerate. During this faction, Gamr held the Tag Titles once with Plat. After the titles were taken, he had to focus on his opponent for OUW's greatest wrestling spectacle, The Paramount. At the Paramount, Chris "Coz" Zernskie put an end to Gamr's third title reign, after the long, hard road Gamr made him endure. However, a month later, Gamr would return after a month's absence and catch Chris off guard, ending his title reign and starting Gamr's fourth. Gamr squared off once more with his bitter rival in a Hell in the Cell match, and retained his title in a bloody battle. After those turn of events, Gamr would face a new challenger, in the form of Devon "DG" Poole. DG was able to defeat Gamr and put an end to his last OUW Heavyweight Title reign. After that match, Gamr would sabbotage his and Micheal "Plat" King's Tag Team Title match by taking his sledgehammer to his partner, costing them the Tag Team Titles. Later in that same night, Gamr faced off against Micheal "Plat" King, and also took the OUW World Title from him. At the next PPV, Gamr, Devon "DG" Poole, and Micheal "Plat" King would face off for the OUW Heavyweight Championship. Gamr was pinned by Plat, and the rest was history. Soon after that, in an unlikely turn of events, Gamr would ally himself with the late Samuel "Scorpion" Hessingstock, and form the shortlived faction, CardYnal sYn. Shortly after this announcement, OUW went on a brief hiatus, a hiatus that saw the demise of Gamr's partner, Scorpion. Micheal "Plat" King then sold his shares of the OUW to Gamr, and Gamr re-opened the doors to the OUW. Now retired, Gamr runs the OUW as it's General Manager. G